Lo que puedo hacer por tí
by Suzu.Neko
Summary: La danesa siempre ha estado enamorada de Ingrid, pero jamás ha sido correspondida. Una oportunidad surge de la nada y un "Te amo" lo cambia todo en su relación con la sueca. OneShot YuriDenSu, esta es mi primera historia de este tipo.


Bien, este es el primer Yuri que he escrito en toda la vida, así que no se como me haya quedado. La redacción está en primera persona desde la perspectiva de NyoDinamarca (No vi la necesidad de ponerle nombre) porque quería experimentar un poco con ese tipo de narración. Ligero Lime, sin nada realmente fuerte en esto, solo menciones por aquí y por allá.

Uso de nombres humanos:

Astrid: Noruega

Ingrid: Suecia

Fic completamente DenSu, si no te gusta la pareja mejor no leas.

**Disclamier: Hetalia no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. De serlo habría DenSu a montones y serían pareja oficial.**

* * *

**Lo que puedo hacer**

Lo se…, se que a mi no me miras como la miras a ella. Se que tus ojos solo están para ella y tus labios solo quieren besar los de ellas. Se también que de poder, tus brazos la sostendrían todo el día y la protegerían de cualquier mal. Pero hay algo que tu y yo sabemos perfectamente bien: Ella no siente lo mismo. Para ella eres solo una amiga, una hermana y nada más que eso. ¿Te duele? Pues a mi me duele verlo, quiero consolarte entre mis brazos y que llores si es necesario, para que esa sea la última vez que llores por ella. Se que no puedes odiarla, yo tampoco podría, porque no es su culpa estar enamorada de alguien que no seas tu.

Hoy luces hermosa, entras a la sala de juntas con ese vestido tan formal pero que aquí entre nos, es uno de los que mejor te quedan. Te sientas a su lado y la saludas, no sabes cuanto la envidio en estos momentos. Tus cabellos caen elegantemente sobre tus hombros, como cascadas doradas que enmarcan un rostro tan femenino y fino pero a la vez tan fuerte y decidido, resalta en él, las dos ventanas de tu alma, no se porque rebusco palabras pero es que no encuentro otra forma de llamar a tus bellos ojos. Amo tus ojos, son únicos, tan expresivos aunque nadie más sea capaz de notarlo.

Me miras, al fin me miras. Pero en tu mirada solo veo cierta indiferencia, yo te sonrío, que bien es lo único que se me da bien cuando tus ojos se fijan en mi. Haces una mueca y desvías la mirada, como una niña que juega a molestar a otra. Me encantan esas actitudes tuyas, con los demás siempre eres demasiado correcta, conmigo, sabes que eso no hace falta. Yo te amo como eres, no tienes que fingir ni tener cuidado, ambas somos mujeres, no hace falta las delicadezas falsas, porque yo no soy de porcelana ni pienso romperme cuando me toques. Tu bien lo sabes, y por eso conmigo no hay disculpas tiernas, solo miradas intensas, en ocasiones palabras altisonantes y una sinceridad que nunca le muestras a nadie. Eso me hace sentir única.

A mi lado, Astrid se entretiene con su hermana, apenas y me mira de vez en cuando, creo que trata de comprobar que no he saltado sobre ti y te he hecho mía, porque ella sabe que soy capaz de eso y más y poco me importa que los demás me vean. Solo no querría que te viesen a ti, porque ese placer debe ser solo mío.

Te pones en pie, tal vez vas al baño o a tomar aire fresco. Esa es mi oportunidad. Me levanto y te sigo, creo ser muy obvia pero nadie me detuvo, ni "ella" ya que esa era su oportunidad de acercarse al objeto de su afecto, creo que incluso contaba conmigo.

Tus pasos son inconfundibles, tan firmes y seguros, por eso no los pierdo aunque a ti si te pierda de vista y es por eso que se que no vas al baño, ni siquiera al patio ¿A dónde vas?, me pregunto a mi misma. Hasta que finalmente te escucho perderte en una de las salas desocupadas. No estoy segura en cual has entrado, pero haciendo uso de mi poca suerte abrí una puerta al azar.

Ahí estabas, pero hacías algo que yo jamás hubiese esperado. Estabas sentada en el piso, hecha un ovillo mientras tus lágrimas no paraban de salir. Corrí hacia ti y te abracé fuerte, no hizo falta que te preguntara que sucedía, tu sola me lo dijiste. Ella te había rechazado, un comentario tuyo había llevado a la idea de su relación y ella te dijo que entre ustedes no había nada, jamás lo había habido. Para serte sincera, creo que te hizo un favor. Así dejarías de sufrir por ella, dejarías de hacerte ilusiones que bien sabes no te llevarán a nada bueno.

Este es mi sueño, tenerte entre mis brazos, y aunque suene oportunista creo que es el momento, solo hace falta decirte lo que siento.

– No te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado, jamás te dejaré sola, yo… te amo –Al fin lo he dicho y tú solo levantas la mirada, se que estas confundida, lo puedo ver tus ojos bañados en lágrimas, eso me parte el corazón.

No dices nada, entiendo que fue demasiado pronto, pero contrario a lo que esperaba te lanzas a mis labios, dándome un beso intenso y necesitado. Piensas usarme para desahogarte, esta bien, que así sea. Al menos si con eso fijas la mirada en mí, me basta y sobra.

Paso mis manos por tu espalda, tan fina y delgada que al hacerlo das un respingo, tu cruzas tus manos por mi cuello, atrayéndome más hacia ti y tu cuerpo, hasta que terminó sobre ti y ambas en el piso. Mis manos pasan al frente y con lentitud acarician tus costados hasta bajar a tus muslos. No quiero asustarte pero esto es algo que he deseado desde hace siglos. Contario a mi pensamiento, tu misma guías una de mis manos hasta tocar tus perfectos pechos, provocándote un estremecimiento, mis labios cortan el beso pero es porque deseo probar más de tu piel y decido empezar por tu hermoso cuello de cisne.

En ese momento solo éramos tu y yo, por mi parte demostrándote todo mi amor, y por la tuya consolándote por un amor que nunca decidió ser tuyo. Pero no te preocupes, que yo sanare ese corazón y aunque de momento con mi amor debe bastar para las dos, se que llegara el día en que ya no solo será el mío, sino también el tuyo, aquel que nos invite a ser solo uno.

…

Han pasado seis meses desde aquella vez en la sala de juntas, se me hace tan lejano y a la vez tan hermoso recordarlo, aunque lo que más me gusta es recordar los días siguientes a aquello. Me evitabas, al principio pensé que era porque me odiabas, incluso me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, pero cuando al fin te atrapé, pude ver un hermoso rostro rojo hasta las orejas y a una mujer hablando de forma tan torpe para mí. Ingrid, estabas apenada. Recuerdo cuanto desee hacerte mía de nuevo en aquel momento, pero tú me detuviste en seco, diciéndome que no querías que se repitiera, que aquello había estado mal.

Pero tu sabes que te conozco demasiado, más de lo que tú a ti misma. Tus mejillas rojas, tus movimientos torpes, las miradas fugaces que me dirigías, no solo en ese momento, sino cuando pensabas que no te observaba. Algo en ti despertaba, tal vez, el amor hacia mí.

Creo que de haberte dejado ir, en verdad me habrías odiado. No te culpo, todos queremos a alguien que luche por uno, pero yo jamás desee tener un caballero en armadura reluciente, porque yo ya tenía una princesa a la que quería salvar. Yo decidí volverme tu caballero, aquella que te defendería de todo los malos y protegería tu corazón, era tiempo que dejaras de tratar ser tú un caballero y aceptaras que el papel de princesa te queda mejor.

Ahora, ahora… ahora no podría ser más feliz, durante cinco de esos seis meses me la pasé insistiéndote, y aunque siempre decías que era una molestia o aparentabas sacarme, a veces, veía una sonrisa en tus labios cuando me veías llegar. Creo que no lo notabas, o creías acaso que yo no lo iba a notar. Pero, mi querida Ingrid, yo soy la que siempre te ha observado y conoce cada movimiento y gesto de tu cuerpo, cuando estas enojada o feliz, cuando tienes miedo o estas triste, incluso conozco cuando tratas de hacerle bromas a los demás.

Tras todo ese tiempo, finalmente hace un mes, me aceptaste y dijiste que si, que deseabas estar a mi lado, que querías ser mi compañera, dijiste que aceptabas ser mi novia. No sabes cuanto te amé en ese momento, cuanto quise que esas palabras no fueran parte de un sueño que mi inútil imaginación me estuviera jugando. Gracias al cielo, era verdad, eras tú, realmente tu, quien me decía que me amaba.

Ingrid, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, cada que me miras cuando estamos separadas, cuando tomas mi mano pensando que nadie nos ve o cuando besas mis labios en un momento de intimidad. No entiendes cuanto amo ver tu rostro sonrojado, esos movimientos torpes que tienes cada que digo "Te amo", creo que tu también has logrado amar ciertos gestos míos, porque te veo esconder una sonrisa cada que soy yo la que se pone nerviosa, pero no puedo evitarlo si me abrazas y me besas cuando estoy distraída. Incluso a veces, me pongo nerviosa cuando entre caricias y suspiros dices mi nombre y lo repites en tus momentos de éxtasis.

Sabes Ingrid, me he fijado que "ella" nos ve, cuando tomo tu mano en público, contra tu voluntad muchas veces, ella sonríe, creo que es feliz de verte al fin encontrado alguien que te corresponda. Espero alguna vez tu y ella vuelvan a hablarse con naturalidad, quiero que sean amigas, para que puedas compartir con ella lo feliz que seré capaz de hacerte y pueda hacer su vida, que bien le hace falta decirle finalmente a Anya cuanto la ama.

Ingrid… Te amo… siempre lo he hecho… y me alegra que ahora compartas ese sentimiento conmigo. Algún día te pediré que seas mi esposa, pero creo que todo a su tiempo, aunque puede que incluso tú me ganes y me lo pides primero.

* * *

Eso es todo, creo que no quedó tan mal. Comentarios o críticas constructivas en los reviews. Aún estoy pensando sobre hacer una versión desde el punto de vista de Ingrid, aún no estoy segura. Suzu fuera.


End file.
